Journey Around the World to the World Championship
by Stardust Destroyer
Summary: Brent, a new trainer begins his journey around the world in hopes of finding his father and to become the World Champion!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. The characters in this story are made up. Note: Real places in the world will be used.**

_"Gardevoir used Calm Mind!", the champion yelled._

_Gardevoir began to relax and focus its energy._

_"Golem, quick use Steamroller!", the challenge declared._

_Golem's limbs and head shrunk into its shell composed of rocks and started rolling towards Gardevoir._

_"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball now!", the champion demanded._

_Gardevoir created a dark orb and fired it straight at Golem._

_*BOOM*_

_The shadow ball connected with Golem and Golem went flying back._

_"Golem, Double-Edge go!", the challenge called._

_Golem started charging at Gardevoir._

_"Gardevoir, quickly use Magical Leaf!", the champion ordered._

_Gardevoir created leaves with a rainbow shine and fired them at Golem._

_"Golem, AVOID THEM!", the challenger screamed._

_Golem dodged all the leaves and continued towards Gardevoir. However, the leaves made a u-turn and started charging towards Golem and sliced Golem. _

_"Golem!", the challenger yelled in despair._

_"Golem is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins!, and the battle goes to the Champion", declared the referee._

_"And the battle has ended! Your winner and still the youngest-ever World Champion, Ceasar!", yelled the annoucer._

_**At a Pokemon Center in Brooklyn, New York**_

Standing in front of the television watching the championship match conclude was a young 12 year-old boy named Brent. He had began his journey earlier this morning and was heading for the gym in Manhattan when he decided to stop the Pokemon Center at the entrance to the Brooklyn Bridge.

_***Flashback to this morning***_

_Brent was finishing his packing when his mother walked into his bedroom._

_"Good morning, son", said his mother._

_"Good morning mom", replied Brent._

_"I see your done packing", said his mother._

_"Yes mother", said Brent._

_"Are you sure have everything?", said his mother in a worried tone._

_"Yes mom, everything: 10 Pokeballs to start with, 10 potions to heal my Pokemon on the road, 5 of Paralyz heals, Awakenings, Antidotes, Burn heals and Ice heals, my sleeping bag, some food for when I'm out in the wild, my Pokemon Recorder, and the Pokemon Dad gave me before he left to resume his journey", reassured Brent._

_Brent's mother started to get tears in her eyes, "Good"._

_"Don't worry mom, I'll come back, and maybe find Dad too", said Brent._

_"I hope you do, it's just hard seeing that my baby boy has finally grown up", his mother said while pulling him into a hug," and remember I put money in a bank for you so if you need any so just go to a bank and take some out"._

_Brent returned the hug nad said, " Thank you mom. I have to get going now"._

_Brent let go grabbed his bag and proceeded to leave the house._

_"Bye-bye, I love you!", called his mother._

_"I love you too mom!', Brent called back._

**_*Back to present time*_**

Brent was about to go when someone called,"Hey you!".

Brent turned around and saw a larger boy pointing at him.

"Me?", Brent questioned.

"Yes you, are you a trainer?!", the boy called back.

"Yes, I am", Brent replied.

"Well my name is Hansen, AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!", Hansen yelled.

"My name is Brent and I accept your challenge", Brent said.

"Great, come with me, there's an arena out back", said Hansen.

Hansen led Brent to the back of the Pokemon Center where a referee was sitting in the middle of a field.

"We're here for a battle", said Hansen.

"Very well", said the referee while walking to one side of the field to get ready to referee, "What are your names?".

"Hansen!", called Hansen.

"My name is Brent!", called Brent.

"Okay, this battle is between Hansen and Brent, each side is allowed only one Pokemon, whichever Pokemon faints first loses! Begin!", declared the referee.

"Go ...!"

**Note: Go to my profile and vote on what the first Pokemon Brent will have!**


End file.
